Vengeance
by Angels of Twilight
Summary: Bella is thrown into a 77 year old conflict between Edward and James. She knows the vamp secret. What happens when she turns out to be James's source of revenge against Edward? Will Edward be able to save her before she ends up like Victoria? Dead?
1. Prologue

**EPOV**

"I _will_ get you back for this Cullen!" James said.

He was standing next to what used to be the love of his eternal life, Victoria. We had just burned her for trying to conduct her own Volturi massacre, where vampires get a large amount of humans together and feed off most or all of them, often until the death of the human. Any that were not used were killed.

It was 1932. It wasn't all that hard to set up during times like these.

The Great Depression had hit America hard by this time, and the promise of money was too good for anyone to pass up. James and Victoria had been vegetarian vampires like myself and my family for a while, feeding off only the blood of animals. Victoria got tired of our lifestyle and decided to have some fun and go back to the diet of "real vampires."

We caught her in the act, ripped her apart before she could begin, and burned her. James didn't understand what was wrong with her intentions. He would never allow himself to after what we had done. It gave him a reason to hate us.

Carlisle and Esme didn't know about what she was planning. We didn't want to get them involved. I gave the word and she was no more.

"Don't forget about me Cullen! I won't forget this!" He screamed.

We just kept walking.


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"So, Edward, what are we going to do today?" I asked as he was driving us to school.

We go to Forks High in a small, rainy town called…wait for it…Forks, Washington! Seriously, it rains all the time. I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona, and it didn't rain half as much there…It's really depressing. I looked over at Edward and my sudden depression immediately vanished. _He_ was why I was able to tolerate living here. Him and his amazing "family." They are what kept me sane after everything that happened in the past year.

"Bella? Hello in there!" He said in my ear. I jumped a little and bumped into his nose. We had arrived at school and were in his parking spot while I had been lost in thought.

"Sorry! I guess I got a little caught up in my thoughts," I said, a little guilty that I had asked him a question and didn't pay attention to anything he was saying.

"Yeah, too bad I can't tell what you're thinking!" He said, a little exasperated. "You know, it's really frustrating. If anyone else was doing that I could just read what they were thinking about. But no, not you! You have to be the difficult one!"

I put my hand on his arm to try to calm him down. "Yeah I know, but you know I will most likely tell you what I was thinking."

"Most likely? Then what don't you tell me? No, forget that question. I'll ask you that another time. What were you _just_ thinking about?" he asked curiously, those golden eyes boring into mine. It was almost uncomfortable until I noticed the hint of amusement…

_I can play with this…_

I looked around for a moment before I saw my inspiration. _Perfect timing for once, Mike._ He was walking over to the bench next to the main entrance. I turned back to Edward and prayed to whoever would listen that my ability to lie got better.

"I was thinking about how cute Mike Newton is, if you must know. That blond hair and those deep blue eyes…A girl could drown in them." I attempted to put a far-away look on my face and stared in Mike's direction. Apparently all my praying worked, and better than I had ever hoped!

"_WHAT?!_ How could you possibly think about that asshole like that?! He goes out with girls, gets what he wants from them, and then dumps them for the next willing victim!"

By this point the empty veins in the side of his neck looked like they were about to burst and he was yelling so loud that, if his heart was actually beating, his face would have been painfully red. I tried so hard to keep a straight face, but it was too much. I burst out laughing so hard I had to hold my stomach because it hurt so much.

Realization suddenly dawned on his face. "Isabella Marie Swan! I can't believe you took advantage of me like that! I've never known you to be so cruel…" He crossed his arms over his rock-hard chest and put on the saddest face I had ever seen. I mean, the puppy-dog pout is supposed to work like a charm, but his face would make you give him all of your worldly possessions, and your neighbor's!

"I'm sorry, it was just too good to resist! You know I would never love him over you!" I kissed him softly and pulled away. I could tell he was having a hard time staying mad by the smile pulling at his lips, so I poked him in the side. He jumped almost all the way out of his seat. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing again, but he wasn't mad anymore so I guess it was worth it.

"Fine, fine. I forgive you! Just don't poke me again! You know I hate it when you do that…It's so…involuntary!" This time I did laugh. He was actually pleading with me!

"What, a big, strong vampire doesn't like to be poked by his small, fragile girlfriend?" I said flirtingly.

He was quiet for a second before the first warning bell rang through the parking lot. He let out a huge, unnecessary breath and said, "Come on, we don't want t be late for first period on the first day."

I gave him one last quick kiss before getting out of his sleek silver Volvo. He was immediately by my side as I began walking towards the front of the school.

"Show-off…" I said under my breath.

"What was that?" He said innocently.

"Nothing, nothing. Besides, I know you heard me with that supped-up hearing of yours…"

He laughed at this, knowing it was true.

As we walked by Mike, who was apparently cramming for a test the senior history teacher was notorious for giving the first day to see what everyone knew, Edward's arm wrapped itself around my waist. I looked up to see him blatantly glaring at Mike, who seemed to take my silent advice and not look up at who was passing by him. Sometimes his perfect looks were scary, like when he was angry. But _this_ look? This was the kind of look that could leave someone withering on the ground if they saw it.

Just as we were going through the front doors, I heard someone scream my name and braced myself for accelerated vampire-human impact, because I knew that person would definitely _not_ be walking…

James POV

_I can't believe this!_

I was in a tree far enough from the school parking lot that they wouldn't notice me, but close enough that I could see and just barely hear them.

_He thinks he has the right to be happy after what he did to her. I'll show him he can't play these games. I'll show him the pain I went through after what he did…That girl will be perfect, but what shall I do with her? What will make him hurt the most…Hmmm, what to do with little Bella…_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the whole no author's note thing in the first two chapters. This is my first ff so I didn't know if they had somewhere you are supposed to write them. That's also why there was no disclaimer, but I think you guys know I don't own Twilight (still a depressing thought no matter how you look at it…). I don't know how often I will be able to update during the school year, but right now I'm on Easter Break so it will most likely be often.**

**Let's make it official, and I'm only doing this once! (It's not like people are going to start the story in the middle…)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight.**

**Last but not least, I'm dedicating this chapter to Dragonrider250, my first reviewer! (sorry if that's not entirely right, this was a last minute decision). If anyone's curious as to why Twilight Kitty Fan isn't is because that's my little sister. She just felt like reviewing. She hasn't even read the story yet!!! ...How's that for support for her big sister...**

**BPOV**

You, know, you'd think I would have learned my lesson by now…Tensing up before the impact of a high-speed vampire named Alice is _not_ a good idea. It actually makes it hurt worse! Currently I was lying on the ground with little Alice sitting on my back.

"Alice, why do you always find the need to try to kill me?" I asked, still facing the ground.

"What do you mean?! I haven't seen you in forever! I'm so happy to see you!" She squealed, _still_ sitting on my back.

"There are a few things wrong with what you just said. First, you have technically only seen my back, which you are currently sitting on." She yelped at this and helped me up.

"I'm sorry, Bella! I wasn't even thinking about that! So what else is wrong with what I said?" She asked with a pout on her face.

"Well, we just saw each other yesterday morning! How is that forever?"

"It _feels_ like forever to me!" She said, that pout still on her face.

"Ugh! Whatever…Could you at least not tackle me? I'm not indestructible like some people we know…"

"Okay! Come on, Bella! We are going to be late to first period! We've still got to go to our lockers!"

She literally dragged me down the hall before I could say anything. I looked behind me at where Edward was standing, a shocked look still on his face. I gave him a sympathetic look and he gave me my favorite smile before the corner I was being dragged around got in the way.

**EPOV**

I watched Alice drag my Bella away and could only think about how Bella kept mentioning how fragile she was. I mean, I know she doesn't want us to forget and do something that would hurt her. We would be extremely guilty and she never wants anyone to feel bad. That's just the way she is…

I couldn't help but feel I shouldn't forget the fact that she was still human. Something didn't feel right. I didn't know what, but something was in store…

**JamesPOV**

_Just wait, Edward Cullen. Just wait. You'll get what you have deserved for the past 78 freaking years. And you will never forget it, just like I haven't…_

**A/N: I know not much is happening yet, but just be a little patient. The next chapter will probably be the hardest to write, since it's just a fluff chapter. I'm not good at writing stuff that isn't really that important, but it does have to do with the path the story is taking. The one after that will lead into James' plan, though.**

**Now I have a question for all of you. Do you want me to put quotes from the next chapter at the end of the one you just read? And do you want previous chapter summaries at the top? I know some authors do this, but if you guys either don't want it or don't care, then I won't put them in.**

**One last thing: If you want me to update, you need to review! Anonymous reviews work, too. If you **_**are**_** one of those people that don't have an account but you have a question, my email is in my profile or you can just put it in your review and I will put my answer in the author's note for the next chapter.**

**Kay, I swear I'm done now. Thanks for reading and listening to my A/N babble. But beware, some things in my author's notes may be important so you might not want to skip them…**

**-Angels of Twilight-**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Seriously people, I love that you put me on your alerts, but that doesn't tell me if I need to work on anything.**

**Once again, this chapter is dedicated to DragonRider250 for being the only person to review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You get the idea...**

**BPOV**

I absolutely love those few days of school where the teachers give you nothing to do. I don't know their reason behind it, or whether they plan these things, but I greatly appreciate it.

I survived my first classes before lunch without getting intimate with the floor tiles. Lunch also went without any problems, except Mike being ever-present while I was eating. Somehow he had situated himself at the table right behind me. This was only bad because any time he shifted in his seat, Edward would tense up and wrap his are tighter around my waist. Eventually I had to tell him to let go so I could breathe.

Gym surprisingly also went through without a hitch. We were playing dodge ball. Emmet made sure to get me out as quickly and gently as he could so no one else could hit me.

I was walking out to Edward's Volvo when I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella! Hey, Bella! Wait up!"

I turned around and saw both Mike and Tyler running full-tilt towards me.

_Not again!_ I thought as I braced myself for yet another impact. Lucky for me, they both turned at the last second, but ended up running into each other! Just imagine them tied together at the wrist and running towards a pole (me), with one of them on one side and the other o the other side. It didn't end pretty.

I turned around and ran towards them.

"Oh, my god! Are you two all right?" Tyler's nose was bleeding and Mike had a nasty bruise forming on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tyler said, holding his nose. I had to look away quick, before I started getting queasy or lightheaded…or both.

"I'm okay, too. I'm just going to feel this a lot more tomorrow," Mike said, gently touching his forehead.

"Do you mind telling me what was so important that you were running that fast and not paying any attention?" I said, completely exasperated with the two of them.

No matter what day it was or how old they were, you could always count on these two to do something stupid.

I looked around again to find Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward walking towards us with confused looks on their faces. I just shrugged and shook my head, turning back to the idiots standing in front of me.

"Well, we wanted to tell you about a beach party we are having tonight. We're inviting everyone, but we didn't get a chance to tell you yet, so we wanted to catch you before you left!" Tyler said, barely taking a breath in between words.

"Yeah, it's gonna be over at First Beach. Since today's Friday, we figured everyone should be able to make it," Mike added.

"Oh, all right. I'll think about it. If I do come, do I need to bring anything?"

"No, but I can think of a few people that will most likely tag along…"

"Yes. If I come, so do they," I snapped.

"I know, I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it…" Mike mumbled.

"Well, I have to go now. Hope those injuries don't hurt too bad! Maybe you should go see the nurse before she leaves for the weekend," I said, walking to the passenger door of the Volvo.

At that point Tyler's nose decided to gush more, and they went off running towards the nurse's office.

I turned towards Edward and said "You know, you'd think they would have learned about running the first time…Oh well," I shrugged. "I'm guessing you heard all of that?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go to the party? We can go with you if you want," Edward said.

"I guess I should. Would you mind going?"

"It's not at La Push and it will be almost dark by the time it actually starts, so I don't see why not."

"Alright, then I'll go. We'll head over around six, I guess."

"That's fine with me. Let's get home and get ready. Oh, Emmet and Alice are really excited, too."

I laughed as I got into the car. "Of course they would be."

**James POV**

_A party, eh? …Perfect…_ (**Add evil laugh here...**)

**A/N: Well, as I said before, any questions/comments/suggestions, all you need to do is review/pm/email me! I **will** answer you!**

**Just push this button...**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, I know... Two updates in one day?! Yes, a round of applause. Actually, I only did this because I am taking my five hour course for my license tomorrow and this is the last chapter I had written, so here it is. Don't know if I'll have the next chapter ready and posted anytime tomorrow, but I'll try my best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't like repeating myself!**

**BPOV**

I didn't want to go to this party. I had no reason to go to this party. I wanted to do anything but go to this party.

But I was going to this party.

I knew these feelings were the same for Edward. Alice and Emmet couldn't wait. Jasper and Rosalie could care less.

We were just pulling into a parking space along the edge of the beach when Edward suddenly tensed up. I looked around to see what he could have seen that would make him do this, but I only saw the early birds setting up the DJ equipment. Then I saw Mike walking towards us.

_I should have known…_ "Edward, you know I was kidding earlier. You can stop tensing up every time you see Mike."

He didn't say anything. He just had a far-away look in his eyes.

"Edward? Edward, this isn't funny. I know I made you mad with that little prank, but come on. Edward?" I put my hand on his arm and shook him gently. "Edward?"

He jumped a little and finally looked at me. "Huh? What? Did you say something?" He had a confused look on his face.

"Are you all right? As far as I know you can't get sick so if you don't feel right, we need to head home." I said. He was really starting to worry me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine." He still didn't look right.

"Is something going on?"

"No, nothing's going on. Hey, don't you think we should head over now?"

"Yeah, sure." He was avoiding the question, which meant something was definitely happening.

We walked down to the buffet tables and were soon joined by Rosalie and Jasper.

"Hey, where did Alice and Emmet go?" I asked.

"Emmet is helping set up the volleyball net and then he's going to set up the spot lights for later," Rose answered.

"Then where's Alice?"

"Where do you think? She's the one giving orders." Just as she finished I heard Alice yell something about the net being crooked and how all of them were incompetent or idiots or something.

I laughed. "Of course she is. Why did I even need to ask…"

More and more people from school showed up, even some from the La Push school down by the other popular beach. A volleyball game started and the music began to blare. I had to admit, for a last minute party, a lot of people showed up.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Edward asked. I turned around to face him. He was still pretty tense.

"Would you mind getting me something to drink?" I asked him.

"Sure. I'll be right back." I kissed him and he went to get my drink.

I walked over to the volleyball game and got us a good spot. It was boys against girls and the girls were winning. I heard something in the trees behind me but didn't think anything of it. Then I heard crying. _Maybe this had something to do with the way Edward was acting earlier._ I walked slowly over, then there was an immense pain in my head and everything went dark…

**EPOV**

Something definitely was not right, but I had no idea what it was. It made me so freaking frustrated! I had to try to keep calm for Bella, but apparently it wasn't working. She was getting suspicious.

When we were watching the other people from school arrive, I asked her if she wanted anything to drink. I was trying to act normal, but I knew I wasn't fooling her. I hurried over as fast as I could without causing suspicion and grabbed a soda from one of the many coolers.

I looked back over to where I left her, but she wasn't there. _Okay, maybe she went over to the volleyball game._

I hurried over there and still couldn't see her. Now I was really getting nervous. That ominous feeling that had been haunting me all day just kept getting stronger.

Rose walked over and saw how fidgety I was getting. "Edward what's up? You look like someone stole your puppy."

I whipped around to face her and said "Do you remember that feeling I was having that I told you guys about earlier today?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's getting stronger the longer I stand here. And I can't find Bella anywhere."

Rose immediately went to get Emmet and Alice from the game. I rushed over to Jasper.

"You heard everything, right?"

"Yeah. I've been trying to sense her feelings, but she feels distant. Almost like she's unconscious. She's also moving, but I can't tell what direction."

Rose, Alice, and Emmet ran over.

"What's going on? Where's Bella?" Alice and Emmet asked together.

"I don't know. I've looked but I can't find her. And that feeling is getting stronger.

Suddenly, someone's thoughts hit me. It actually felt like a physical attack.

_You're too late, Cullen. She's mine now. I told you not to forget, but you didn't listen. I told you you were going to pay. Unfortunately for you and little Bella, I'm a man of my word. Hope you got the chance to say good bye…_

I just stood there, too shocked to say anything.

"Edward? What is it?" Alice asked.

All I said was one word.

"James."

**A/N: Now let's review! On the count of three all of you are going to push that green button! One! Two! Three!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Lucky, lucky lucky you guys are. I wasn't even going to post this chapter until this afternoon, but since I got someone else reviewing as well, I decided to be nice**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**Special thanks go to DragonRider250 and belmo18 for being my ONLY reviewers, since the rest of you just like to READ!**

**BPOV (no she's not dead...geez...)**

I felt like I had just been on a roller coaster. Everything was spinning and my stomach didn't want to sit still. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, knowing that anything I had eaten wouldn't stay down if I did.

I still had a sickening pain in the back of my head and my hair felt a little wet. I could tell I was being carried over someone's shoulder by the way my arms wouldn't stop swaying back and forth.

"Ahh, Bella, you're finally awake," Someone said.

The male voice came from behind me, so I guess that person was also the guy who had the balls to hit me and carry me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I moaned from the constant, pulsing pain in my head.

"Got a little headache, do we? That's such a shame, but it's nothing like the pain you're going to feel later. And you have Edward to thank for all of this, just in case you didn't know."

He put me down on the ground, but I didn't have enough strength to stand up. I immediately crumpled to the ground, _again_, and just layed there while he tied my wrists and ankles together.

"Who are you? Where's Edward?" I whispered. It took too much effort to talk loud, but he heard me anyway.

"So he _didn't_ tell you about the crime he committed all those years ago…Shame, can't even tell the truth to the woman he loves. Well, he had his chance. We've still got a little farther to go, so I'll tell you on the way. I think you deserve to know what kind of person you gave all your affections to."

He slung me back over his shoulder, with my head facing forward this time, and started running at a speed only a vampire could reach.

"You're a…" My breath was snatched from me before I could finish the sentence. He wasn't as fast as Edward, but when he jumps over something at that speed it's hard not to realize it.

"Yes, I'm a vampire. And as to the story you were never told, it was in 1932. The height of the Great Depression. As usual, the vampires were doing just fine in terms of money. We didn't spend it on things like food, so we had a lot left over. At the time, I and my beloved Victoria were part of the Cullen Coven."

His voice cracked as he said her name. _This can't be good…_

"We had been with them for a while, and had followed their _vegetarian_ ways. But Victoria got bored of that life and diet, so she decided to amuse herself. I imagine dear Edward hasn't told you about the Volturi either, but that is a different matter. Anyway, my love decided she wanted humans again, so she set up a place for them to gather together until the time came that she and I would feed. I was just going to watch at first, then join, but it never got that far."

All through his story I tried to make an image of what he was saying. It was true that Edward hadn't mentioned these Volturi people, but apparently that wasn't important to the story. When he finished that last sentence his voice took on an icy tone, and I didn't want to hear what happened next. But, of course, I was told anyway.

"They ripped her apart. She had done nothing wrong and that _perfect_ family ripped her apart. Well, all except Carlisle and Esme, but I guess he kept it a secret from them, too. Your dear, precious Edward gave the word for the love of my life to be ripped to pieces and burned. What do you think of him now? Not so good and gentlemanly anymore, is he?"

I didn't even get a chance to answer. A branch swiped across my face before I could say anything. Then the world spun again, but I didn't black out. He must have taken my silence as contemplation.

"Well, it really doesn't matter what you think. You are only the tool I'm using to take my revenge on Edward. But I guess it would be on _all_ of the Cullens wouldn't it, since they fell I love with a little human. All the better I guess…"

_A tool? Do I even want to think about what he means by that?_

"Here we are, Bella. The last place you'll ever see. Oh, and to answer your question from before, my name is James."

I turned my head as far as I could to see where it was we had arrived. It was an old factory.

_No, I definitely _don't_ want to know what he means…_ Then I fainted from my pain.

**EPOV**

"What do you mean 'James'?" Alice asked, a confused look on her face.

"I mean James took Bella. He has Bella."

They all commented at once.

"NO!"

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to find her!"

"What are we going to tell Carlisle and Esme?"

That last one really caught my attention. The whole reason for this is something all of us have kept a secret from them for the past 77 years.

"Alice, try to see if you can get a lock on James, since we can't get one on Bella."

"Alright," she said

"Jazz, see if you can lock on him, too. You know what to look for."

I looked at Rose and Emmet. "We have to tell Carlisle and Esme. We have to get them to help us."

"What exactly did you hear just now, Edward? Maybe it will help Jazz and Alice's jobs easier." Rose said.

"He said he told me never to forget about what happened, or about him. He said I was going to pay, and that he hoped Bella and I got the chance to say goodbye. He's going to take his anger towards us out on Bella. Guys, he's going to kill her if we don't reach them in time."

"We will, Edward," Emmet said, cracking his knuckles. "But this time, we won't walk away, and he won't live to see another day."

**James POV**

I told her the whole story, but she didn't say anything at the end. _Whatever…Not like it matters. She won't live past the next few hours anyway._

I brought her into the abandoned factory I had been fixing up just for this occasion. She was unconscious again, which was annoying.

_Now I can't start until she wakes up…_

I looked at her face and noticed some nice gashes going right across her face and nose.

_Guess I got a little too close to a tree branch…Oh well…_

I started prepping the cameras I had set up all around the factory. There were only three, but all had nice views of where most of the action would be. A thick steel girder near the bench with everything I was going to use on her on it.

I walked over and tied her to the girder so when she woke up, she'd already be in the spotlight.

All I had to do now was wait.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again...Lucky, Lucky, Lucky. I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow but you guys reviewed so I thought I'd be nice and not keep you waiting. This is the last one I have written so pray I type the next one fast. If it's done tonight the I'll post it. If not, then it will be up tomorrow after I get home from school :( (I don't want to go back!!!)**

**Disclaimer: ...........you know......**

**BPOV**

You know, I'm really getting tired of this whole pass-out-every-time-something-bad-happens shit. It's really frustrating.

I felt myself slowly regaining consciousness, but then I remember where I was.

_Crap…And I can't even try to fake it, since he'll just hear my traitor of a beating heart speed up._

I heard his footsteps coming towards me and knew I was right

"Good evening, Bella. I hope you'll stay with us a little longer this time. I have a lot of plans for you, and I don't want to have to wait any longer." James said.

_Crap…How did I let myself fall for that crying-in-the-woods routine? They always did say I was gullible…_

I opened my eyes slightly, and found myself looking at the floor. Slowly, the rest of the feeling in my body came back as well. He had tied my hands behind my back while I was out, but now they were tied around something as well. My ankles weren't tied together anymore. I tried to lift my head and felt the searing pain across my face and in the back of my head, although that one wasn't as bad.

"Well, if you have nothing to say, shall we begin?"

I finally got my head up and looked around. There was a bench next to me covered in…yeah, I have no idea what any of that stuff is but it's not good. Then I saw the cameras with their little red recording lights flashing.

_Shit…_

**EPOV**

We got to the house faster than we ever had before. Emmet drove, since I was, according to them, too out of it to drive my own car.

We stopped I front of the house and I was at the door before the car was even off.

"Esme! Carlisle!" I yelled, and they were in the living room in a split second.

"What is it son? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, his face serious as soon as he saw me.

Rose and Emmet ran in at that moment and I said, "Bella's gone."

"What do you mean dear?" Esme asked.

"James took Bella. We were at that party and he got her somehow. He sent me his thoughts."

"Wh-Why would James take Bella?" Esme asked, real worry starting to take over.

"That's something we need to talk about. Do you remember when James and Victoria decided they wanted to hunt humans again? That our way of life was too boring for them?"

"Ye-Yes." Esme stammered. This was hitting her really hard. If it were possible, she'd be bawling her eyes out already. Bella was just like a daughter to her.

"There was something we never told the two of you about. It happened later that day." I told them about that day and watched their reactions. Carlisle tried to look calm, but it wasn't working. Esme just looked horrified.

"Guys, we ripped her apart and burned her in front of him. She was going to kill all of those people. We couldn't let her do that. We knew she'd just try it again. He didn't see it the same way, though. He didn't think she was doing anything wrong. He said he'd get me for doing this, and I gave him the perfect chance by leaving her alone."

"Edward, what you did was drastic, but I understand why you did it. It was necessary. You did nothing wrong and you saved many human lives by doing what you did. But you still should have told us about what happened. Bella's kidnapping may have been preventable." Carlisle said.

All three of us had our heads hung by this point.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"They are trying to see if they can find out where Bella and James are. I figured between the two of them we could get some kind of range of where she could be."

"That was a good deci-"

_EDWARD!!!_

I stumbled back a little at the force of Alice's thought, clutching my forehead in the process.

"Edward, are you alright?" Esme asked coming to me side.

"Yeah, Alice just needs to remember that yelling her thoughts at me is not a good idea, especially when I'm not expecting it." I shook my head a little and waited for her to tell me what she found. I didn't have to wait that long…

_We think we know where she is!!!_

I immediately felt relief.

_We're on our way now._

"Edward, what did she say?" Esme asked as I went to the couch.

I sat down and said "They think they know where she is. They're on their way here now."

"She's at the old factory!" They both shouted as they crashed through the door.

I shot up and said "Let's go" as I ran past all of them.

They followed me out the door and we took off to save my love.

**James POV**

"Let's get started. Don't forget to look at the camera!" I said as I smashed her calf under my foot.

She screamed and it shook the walls of the building.

_This is going to be fun…_

**A/N: I have just one word for all of you... REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**BPOV**

James's foot came done on my calf and I screamed as loud as I possibly could. I could never have imagined I'd be in so much pain.

My eyes started drooping again, but he splashed me with water.

"Oh, no. You're not done yet." James sneered.

He walked over to the bench and grabbed a metal poker, like the ones people use in their fireplaces. Then he went over to a little stove at the end of the bench and stuck it in. He started randomly picking up different things, looking at them, and putting them back down. He walked over to the poker and took it out.

It was glowing bright orange.

_Oh, my God! ...No, please, no…_

He walked over and ripped the back of my shirt open. "This is going to hurt, just so you know."

And with that he hit me in the back with it and left it there. I screamed again, my voice cracking. I could feel my skin blistering and burning as the poker burned its image into my back.

After what felt like forever, I felt him take the poker off me, and with it, some more of my skin. I started falling forward, but didn't go far since my hands were still tied around the girder.

He grabbed me by the neck and pushed me against the cool steel.

It hurt like hell.

I gasped, trying to catch my breath, but every time I inhaled my back seared again, making me continue to gasp. He didn't say anything to me this time. He just raised the poker so it was pointing at my arm and grinned evilly.

He pushed it straight through. I didn't have time to scream this time. I just blacked out again…

-----

It must not have lasted very long. Next thing I knew, I was being shoved against the girder again.

"This was very disappointing. You keep fainting and wasting my precious time with you…I even had to leave my poker in your arm so you didn't bleed out and could last longer for me."

My eyes were barely open and all I could see were blurry colors. I blinked to try to clear my vision. He was squatting next to me, his head cocked to one side.

"Hmmm, what should I do now?" Anything he said to me now was sarcastic, so I didn't bother to answer. Not that I could at this moment…

He got a look that said he thought of something, and pulled me up by my hair. I tried to stand to ease some of the pain, but it just made my leg feel like the bones were going to erupt out of my skin. I ended up standing with my good arm holding the girder and my good leg holding my weight.

I was in trouble…

James went behind me and untied my hands.

"I don't think you need to be tied up anymore. It's not like you could get very far before I catch you." He smiled again. "But if you start to struggle I might have to tie you up again…"

He walked back over to the table and started inspecting his "instruments." My leg was getting tired and it was hard to keep that poker in my arm from hitting anything and causing more pain.

_Where are they?_

He walked back over with a long, narrow blade in his hand. I almost collapsed right then.

He moved the blade so it shone in the light. I didn't want to know what he was going to do with that, but he showed me anyway.

He dragged it down my arm slowly, and said "Well, apparently Edward hasn't found out where we are yet, so maybe this will make it easier."

I moaned at the added pain. He made the slice long and deep, but not so far as to reach the bone. That, I think I would have felt…

Then he moved to my face. He cut down the middle of my cheek.

"You know, I really did expect him to come after you. Maybe he didn't care about you as much as you thought." I was leaning against the girder that was still behind me. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of a response.

"Maybe he wanted to play with you, then suck you dry…"

I still didn't say anything. He started leaning in towards my neck.

"God knows that's what I would have done. But since he didn't, I guess I will."

This time I did react. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed Edward's name in my mind with every fiber of my slowly fading being and prayed my mind was too weak to block him out...

**A/N: I know how much you guys hate cliffys, so review!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**: **This chapter is being dedicated to my faithful reviewers belmo18 and DragonRider250. Thank you guys SO much for everything!!!**

**Disclaimer: nope, nothing has changed…**

**EPOV**

We ran and we kept running until we got right outside the factory. We stopped about a hundred yards from the building and tried to think of a way to get her out.

"We need a plan, but it's going to be hard without seeing the situation." Carlisle said.

We all knew it was true, but none of us wanted to admit that we had no idea how to get Bella out without putting her in danger.

"Well, what we do know is that we can't let James get away. He'd only come after her again. We also know that she isn't going to be in the best of shape, so we need to be as prepared as we can be for that." Carlisle said, counting off these pints on his fingers.

_EDWARD!!!_

The force of this thought sent me flying. I crashed against a tree and had to sit there with my eyes closed for a few seconds to get my bearings.

In a flash my family was beside me. Carlisle had his hand on my shoulder, keeping me from falling forward. I wasn't really hurt that bad, but it still shocked me that someone's thoughts had that severe of an effect on me.

"What WAS that?" Alice asked, looking at me curiously.

I tried to remember what the thought was. I really didn't have time to register what was being said before I hit the tree. I knew the voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it immediately. I was still too out of it.

"Give him a second, Alice. Even for him that had to have done a little damage. Just look at the tree!" Carlisle said, going into doctor mode. "Don't worry, you'll heal pretty fast from it."

I put my hands on the trunk behind me and slowly got up. Esme put her hand on my elbow and Carlisle did the same. I turned around to look at what he was talking about, but didn't even see the tree. That turned out to be his point.

I had hit that tree so hard that it snapped right at the point of impact. There was only about six feet of what used to be a forty foot tree still in the ground. I hadn't even heard it fall.

"WOW!" Emmet whispered. "Yup, that one MUST have hurt. Anyway, you all straightened out up there yet?" He pointed at my forehead.

"Yes, Emmet, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Yup. He's fine. So, who was that?"

Immediately I remembered who it was.

"Guys, that was Bella. She screamed my name. We have to get in there. Now."

They just stared at me. Finally, Alice broke the silence.

"H-How was that Bella? You've never been able to hear her before!"

"That's all the more reason why we have to get her out of there. It has to be bad if I was able to hear her thoughts."

We all turned towards the factory and thought.

"Oh! I know!" Jasper said. "He'll probably not be expecting Esme or Carlisle, right? So the five of us should go through the front as a distraction, while they go to the back and see if they can get Bella. Even if they can't get to her, they will be blocking James in."

We just stared at him for a few seconds, thinking about what he said.

"Jasper, that's brilliant!!!" Alice yelled, jumping at him and kissing him.

"Yeah, that's perfect. So everyone knows what to do, right?"

"Yes." Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Jasper said.

Emmet and Alice saluted me and said, "Sir, yes, Sir!"

I smiled. They were always trying to lighten the situation. "Alright, let's go!"

**BPOV**

He was still near my neck, and I was too scared to move. I looked at him through the corner of my eye. He seemed to be listening to something. Then he looked at me.

"Huh…Guess our time together is over, which means…so is your time!"

With that, he wrenched the poker out of my arm. Then he put the blade to my neck and I felt it slowly cut into my skin. I flinched as it went deeper and deeper.

"You know, I AM surprised he didn't take you. Your blood smells so goo-"

_CRASH!!!_

He took the blade away and looked towards the doors, which were now half off their hinges. There was a silhouette visible in the dust and weak light. It was huge.

It was Emmet.

"Bella!!!" I heard five voices yell at once. I started to slip down the side of the girder with relief.

James grabbed me by my throat again and lifted me back up. I couldn't move my arms up to try to relieve any of the pressure. His grip was just tight enough that I wasn't comfortable.

They ran and stopped a short distance away. They stared at the situation with shocked looks on their faces. Simultaneously, all of those shocked faces turned furious.

"Let. Her. Go." Edward said. He was really pissed. His golden eyes were boiling with rage.

James didn't move. Edward took a step forward and James tightened his grip.

"Not a good idea. You come any closer and I'll break her little neck. So back up and I'll loosen my grip."

Edward looked so conflicted. I know he wanted to get this guy off me, but he didn't want to see me hurt anymore either. Eventually he backed up and James loosened his grip.

"Bella…I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have been brought into this…" Edward said. I couldn't say anything so I just smiled as much as I could.

"Oh, how sweet…But we know that as soon as you started liking her she was involved," James sneered. "This much love calls for something special."

He looked at me for a second and said, "Bella, dear, will you hold this?"

He thrust his blade into my stomach.

I gasped and a growl ripped from Edward's throat.

"You bastard!"

"Yes, yes I am. But I'm not done yet."

He reached over to the bench and grabbed another blade. This one was longer on curved towards the end.

"This one is my favorite. Don't you like it, Bella? The sides are so smooth…" He rubbed it against my neck so that it nicked the unhurt side.

"Stop!" Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet yelled.

"Be careful…Edward didn't give you permission to speak…" James sneered.

Edward growled again. James still had the blade to the side of my throat and I could feel the blood running down both of my arms and from both of the wounds on my neck.

"Well, where should this one go, Bella? It's not like there are very many places left…"

He looked down and I followed his gaze as good as I could. He looked straight at the leg that was holding me up. He straightened up again and saw me looking down.

"So you _do_ know what I'm planning! Well, I won't keep you waiting."

He let go of his hold on my throat and used both hands to drive his blade into my thigh. I collapsed on the ground, gasping for the breath I couldn't seem to catch. My vision started to get fuzzy again, and I blinked to try to clear it.

"_BELLA!!!_" I heard them all scream.

James started laughing and they all started to growl at him. I heard more than saw him crouch down next to me. I heard someone else take a step and James's hand started turning the blade that was still in my stomach.

I screamed from the pain.

The pressure was gone a few seconds later, but I couldn't see what happened. I couldn't see anything but black anymore and there was a soft ringing in my ears that was drowning out all the noise. I just laid there. I didn't have enough strength to do anything.

I felt myself fading into something that felt like sleep and didn't fight it…

**A/N:** **So guys, I need to know. I have the next two chapters written and I don't see many more after those. Do you guys want a sequel or should I write it as its own story? Review or PM me and let me know!**

**Anyway, another cliffy!!! You know what to do…Cuz I'm not reviewing until I get five reviews for this chapter! (srry to anyone who's left waiting...)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, I know I said I'd wait for 5 reviews fr this story, but I think I've made my reviewing readers wait long enough Cough*DragonRider250, belmo18, xxQuixQuixBabix, and Amber*Cough. So I decided to update for them. You guys are awesome!**

*****Important A/N at bottom!*** Please read and respond!**

**Disclaimer: NO, I AM NOT STEPAHANIE MEYER, SO NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! (how many times do you need to say that...!)**

**Dedicated to DragonRider250, belmo18, xxQuixQuixBabix, and my first anonymous reviewer, Amber!!! Thank You! ;p (don't know how happy you'll be with the dedication after you read it...)**

**EPOV**

"_BELLA_!" I screamed as he shoved the long blade straight through Bella's leg.

She fell to the ground gasping, but otherwise didn't move…

I had never felt a greater fear in my entire life than what I felt now. My angel, my love, my Bella was lying on the ground, bleeding and in immense pain.

James started laughing and I growled. I could hear my family doing the same.

I couldn't take it and took a step forward. Immediately his hand was on the blade still in Bella's stomach and he was twisting it. She screamed and I stepped back.

_NOW!_ I heard Carlisle think.

I wasn't even thinking. I just reacted.

I lunged at James while he was standing up and we slid across the floor, him on the bottom. My hands were wrapped around his throat and his were around mine. He tried to kick me off when we stopped sliding, but he wasn't going to lose me this easily.

Not after what he'd done.

I listened to the thoughts of my family for a split second to see what they were doing.

They had gotten Bella to a sheltered corner of the factory and were removing the blades.

_Good. This fight's mine…_

I stomped down on the upper part of his leg and heard the satisfying crunch of the bone. He hissed in pain, but he deserved so much more than that.

He shoved me off him with so much force I hit a nearby girder. I ran back over to him and kicked him in the stomach. He leaned over for a second, but then gave me the same blow, sending me into the air again.

I landed on my feet and charged him, ramming him into the wall. He grunted and punched me in the side of the head.

It made me a little dizzy and he took the chance to punch me in the stomach again. I partially got out of that one, but he still clipped me enough that I felt it.

_Edward, hurry!_

I grabbed the arm he punched me with and twisted it behind his back. I kept pulling it up until I heard a pop and knew I'd dislocated it.

He screamed again and punched me in the side of the face with his other hand. I didn't let go of his arm. I pulled and twisted with all my strength even though I was still dizzy from the last few blows. I spun around while pulling on his arm and heard the rip of his skin and the scream from his pain as he flew across the room.

I ran over to where he had landed and dropped his arm. He hadn't gotten up yet, but he was starting to move around again. I flipped him over so he was on his back and grabbed his other arm. I made quick work of this one by putting my foot on his chest and dropped it near the other one.

I put all my anger into his legs and they came quickly, too. By this time, James was just screaming and flailing as much as he was able to.

I knelt down next to his head and looked at him.

"Your love drove you insane. She blocked your vision of the world for so long, you didn't know what to do when she was gone. You didn't see what was wrong with her actions because all you saw was what you wanted to. Her perfection. Because of that, you thought she could do no wrong. In this, you have my pity. But you didn't learn from her mistakes. You embraced them. And for that, you will get her fate."

And with that, I reached down and ripped off his head.

I took the matches Carlisle gave me before we entered and gathered some dry wood. I put all of James into the pile of wood and lit one of the matches. I threw the rest of the full pack and tossed it in the pile as well. I put the match on the pack and made sure the wood caught.

When it did, I ran over to where my family had brought Bella. She was bleeding from multiple injuries and it looked like they were having trouble being near her, but loved her too much to hurt her more.

I got down on my knees beside her head and looked at Carlisle, not knowing what we could do.

"I see what you're thinking son, and there is only one way to save her. If you don't, then she's going to die in a few minutes."

"I- I can't do that to her. I don't want to lose her, but I don't want to curse her to live this life either." I whispered.

I felt Alice looking at me. I turned to look at her and she had an astonished look on her face.

"You would just let her go? Even with how much the two of you feel for each other?" She asked.

"Edward, if you can't make up your mind, then just think. What would she want? What would Bella want you to do?"

_I know exactly what she would want. She'd want me to change her. She'd never want to just die like this. But can I really condemn her to live this kind of life?_

I tried to think, but my mind kept coming back to that. She would want to be changed. She wouldn't want to die and leave us.

"Edward, you're running out of time. She's lost too much blood to last much longer. You have to make your decision." Carlisle reminded me.

"I-"

"Edward…" I looked down at Bella's face to see she was looking at me. Her eyes were barely open, but I could still see that chocolate brown in those bright eyes I had come to love.

The bright eyes that were dimming, taking my love farther away from me.

I knew what my decision was.

I lifted her arm up to my mouth and I bit Bella.

As soon as I did that, Carlisle bit her other arm. I knew what he was doing. It would take less time for our venom to spread through her body if there was more.

I looked at her face as Carlisle continued to bite her. I put my hand on her bleeding cheek and rubbed my thumb across it a few times. Then I looked down at her neck. Her neck that had been sliced twice. Carlisle had finished with the rest of her body by then, and returned to her original position.

As soon as he did I bit down on her neck, knowing he'd tell me when to stop.

Her blood was as good as I always thought it would be. Maybe better. Realizing this, I was glad I had waited until Carlisle was across from me again.

He put his hand on my shoulder sooner than I expected and told me to stop. When I started to panic, thinking I couldn't, I felt everyone else behind me, as well.

I realized just how much I loved my family just then. They gave me the strength to pull away when I didn't think I could.

I looked down at Bella's face. I couldn't believe what she had been through in these last few hours.

She had started this evening going to a beach party. She had no cares in the world. She was just an ordinary high school senior. The sun had still been up when we arrived there. Now Bella's human life was ending and the sun had just set. In three days, she'd wake up to a completely different life.

I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at Bella's poor, mangled body, deep in their own thoughts. I didn't look, though. This time was personal and I wouldn't invade it.

I could smell the fire burning and stood up. We had to leave before the humans noticed the smoke leaking through the holes in the ceilings. I picked Bella up and everyone stirred.

"We have to get her back to the house. Plus, someone's bound to notice the smoke." I said.

They stood up and we walked out the front doors, and then ran home.

*****A/N: So, as I said I really need to hear from you guys on this. I have the rest of this story written and there are only going to be 12 or 13 chapters to the whole thing, so it's almost over. Now, what I need to know is this: Should I...**

**a) write a sequel**

**b) write another story (eventually going to happen anyway...)**

**c) continue this story at all (need to know if you even want me to finish it...)**

**I have an idea for a sequel, but I might write it as a separate story. I also have other ideas, so don't worry!**

**The most important thing I have to say is that I NEED YOU TO REVIEW! I'm not a mind reader (chuckles), so I can't tell what you are thinking unless you tell me! Seriously, I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews for THIS chapter. And I WILL wait... It's not that hard! I've had 180 visitors to my story, but only 5 people actually reviewed!!! I don't care what you write! Tell me what you like, tell me what you hate, tell me ANYTHING as long as it's true and I'll be happy!!!**

**Anonymous reviews welcome! (FYI that means anyone without an account can review, too).**

**Now, push that little button and the update will come faster. I'm waiting on you, because I have everything written already!!!**


	11. Chapter 10 and Important AN

**A/N: Hey guys. As many of you know, fanfiction lost a member of its community May 8th. Anyone who wants to know the details can go to Bronzehairedgirl620's profile page or the end of any of her stories. She was a very close friend of Daddy's Little Cannibal. All I ask is for you to keep her family and friends in your thoughts during ths time.**

**Dedication: Daddy's Little Cannibal. You won't be forgotten.**

**EPOV**

These past three days were the most excruciating of my entire life. All I could think about was Bella. I wanted- no, _needed_- I _needed_ her to wake up.

I kept getting flashes of that day as James tortured her in front of me. She had been so helpless, and I couldn't have done anything to help her without causing her more pain.

Today was the third day after we attempted to change her. She was supposed to wake up sometime today if it had worked, and I found that I couldn't bear to leave her side. I wanted to be there if- no, when she woke up. I had to believe she would. I don't know what I'd do if she didn't wake up.

I looked down at her unmoving body. Her wounds had healed earlier today and not even a scar was left. Carlisle told me that it wasn't a guarantee, but it was all I needed to see to know she'd wake. I put her hand in mine and sat down next to her bed. Now all I had to do was wait.

**BPOV**

I felt like I was floating. For a long time I didn't feel anything at all. I don't even know how long I was like this. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, even days.

I didn't know what was going on, I couldn't remember anything, I didn't care until one word popped into my mind. It was only one word, but it was all it took to make everything come rushing back.

_Edward…_

For what felt like a few seconds, my whole life, from my youngest memories until before this happened to me, flashed in my mind's eye.

Everything went black again, then started to lighten, like someone was shining a light at my closed eyes. I tried to reach towards it, but it seemed to only get farther away. Somehow I knew if I didn't reach that light, I would never wake up. I'd leave the people I loved the most behind in a life they couldn't escape. I wouldn't do that to them. I couldn't.

I kept reaching towards it with all my might until a started to feel something warm in my hand. I closed my hand into a fist around that light. The light that would give me my life.

I slowly started getting feeling back in my body. There was a pillow under my head. I could feel material covering me and under my body. I was lying on something soft, I guessed a bed. My face was warm and I knew it was sunlight shining on my eyes.

Lastly, I felt something in my hand. It was cool and smooth. I didn't need to think about what it was. I tightened the stiff muscles in my hand a little and heard a small, almost inaudible gasp.

"Bella?" That beautiful, velvety voice that I had missed so much whispered hesitantly.

I felt myself smile a small smile and then there were two hands on mine. One of those hands ended up on my cheek, his thumb caressing my face. My smile grew bigger and I felt him turn.

"Carlisle! Esme!"

I heard their footsteps on the stairs and knew I shouldn't have been able to hear them. I also noticed that nowhere on my body hurt. I knew my injuries had been serious. I probably shouldn't have been able to survive them at all…

I immediately knew what happened.

_They…They changed me…I'm a vampire now…_

"What is it, Edward? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked in a strained but calm voice.

"Is she alright?" Esme asked him. She sounded so sad and worried. It broke my heart to hear her like that because of me.

"She's waking up! She squeezed my hand and smiled!"

He had never let go of my hand throughout all of this. I squeezed his hand again just to see what he would do.

As expected, he started freaking out…

"See? She just did it again! She squeezed my hand again!" He yelled. I grimaced at the loudness of his voice. I smiled again, though, when he almost started jumping where he stood.

"Okay, okay, Edward! Stop making so much noise. Her hearing is going to be really sensitive until she gets used to it being so heightened."

I felt a hand on the side of my face again and someone lifting one of my eyelids. My new sight was immediately met by the sun's rays. I squeezed my eyes shut, turned my head away and hissed.

"She definitely changed. Her eyes are black." Carlisle stated matter-of-factly.

"Bella! Love, you've got to loosen your grip. You're crushing my hand here…"

I loosened my fist quickly. I hadn't even noticed I'd tightened it!

"That's great!" He still had his hand in mine, even though I had practically crushed it.

"Ouch…Wow, better not get _her_ mad anytime soon. Or at least until the rest of her human blood is used up."

That was definitely Emmet. His booming laugh followed his statement and I curled up into the fetal position, hissing with my hands over my ears. It hurt so much! It felt like my skull was going to split open!

"Emmet, shut the hell up! You're hurting her!"

The laughing stopped and was followed by him whispering, "Sorry! I forgot."

Someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, it's okay. Are you going to open your eyes?" Edward asked softly.

He sounded like he was trying to convince a scared child to come out from under the table…But that's exactly how I felt. Everything was so different and it happened so fast…I knew I had to open my eyes and face my new life eventually.

I stopped squeezing them shut and tried to open them. At first it was like I forgot how, but they eventually twitched. I tried again and they opened a little. It didn't seem so bad if I opened them slowly.

I closed my eyes and opened them a little wider. Things started to take shape in my vision. Half of my face was currently facing the pillow and I could only see the bed. I turned my head slightly and had to close my eyes again. The sun was so bright!

"Carlisle, can we put that shade down a little, so the sun isn't directly on her? Plus, her sparkling is starting to hurt _my_ eyes."

"Sure. Esme, would you mind?"

The room dimmed a little and I slowly opened my eyes again, this time a little wider. I could see someone standing by the side of the bed. The door was open, too. In it were four pairs of restless legs. I smiled, seeing the smallest and largest on their toes.

_Alice and Emmet…_

"Bella?"

I turned my head some more and saw the man that had made my past life, and was sure to make the one just starting, worth living. I opened my eyes fully and smiled. He looked so concerned and worried for me.

I uncurled my body and slowly stretched out until I heard my joints pop.

He smiled. "Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty."

He stretched his hand out to me and I took it. He helped me into a sitting position and I looked up. I heard everyone gasp and tensed up. When I did that, Jasper moved forward, a wary look on everyone's face.

I looked up at Edward, confused. Why were they looking at me like that?

He knelt down in front of me and said, "We are only being wary because most newborns attack the first thing they see, unless they are restrained. The thirst when a new vampire wakes is usually unbearable. We didn't want to do that to you so we are just being cautious."

I nodded and looked down at my feet, understanding they had more experience with newborns.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking at him. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Bella. We all went through the same thing. Do you want to try standing?"

I nodded and Edward took my arm. I was a little wobbly at first, but it didn't last long. Edward never let go of my arm the whole time.

I looked up at him after I stopped swaying and he was absolutely beaming at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

I tried taking a step and almost fell. Edward caught me before I fell completely, of course, and I got back on my feet.

"Want to try again?" I nodded and took another step.

I didn't fall this time, so I took another. I didn't fall that time either, so I kept going. I walked all the way around Edward, keeping one had on him in case I stumbled. He let go once I started to go around to his back. I stopped when I was back where I started and looked up at him. He was smiling at me and I could see the love and dedication in his eyes. This time, I was the one beaming.

Carlisle and Esme came around to each side of me and put a hand on each of my shoulders.

"Well, do you have anything to say? You've been quiet ever since you woke up." Esme asked me, squeezing my shoulder.

I looked down and thought for a minute. I knew exactly what I wanted to say when I heard Jasper let out a sigh and laugh softly. I sent him a look and turned to Edward.

"Why are you still so much taller than me?" I said.

It was quiet for a second. Then everyone completely cracked up and I gasped, not recognizing my own voice.

"What happened to me?" I asked quietly. No one answered me, though. Besides, I already knew what happened to me, and I loved it.

I looked around at everyone else and put my hands on my hips. Carlisle and Esme were trying to stop. Edward was doubled over next to me. Alice and Emmet were rolling around on the ground with how hard they were laughing. Rosalie was trying to keep herself up by hanging on the side of the door. Jasper was even laughing hard.

They had to have laughed for ten minutes. "You guys are so mean." I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest. "I was even being serious…It wasn't even that funny…"

Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were the first to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That was just the last thing any of us expected you to say." Carlisle explained.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and Edward's chin was on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry love. You do realize I'm over six feet tall, right?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with this?"

"Well, before I was about a foot taller than you. Now," He slowly turned me around to face him. "You are only about four inches shorter than me."

He was right. The top of my head reached his chin now.

I smiled again. "Okay, I hadn't noticed that. I guess I was too busy learning how to walk again."

I heard snorting and turned around. Emmet covered his mouth and tried to keep himself from laughing again. I saw Alice doing the same.

"Thanks for the support guys." I said sarcastically.

I turned back to Edward to find him staring at me with a strange look on his face.

"Hey, Edward, why did everyone gasp when I stood up?"

"Because, _ma belle_, you are even more beautiful as a vampire than you were as a human. And I couldn't be happier that you are like us now."

"So, Bella," Carlisle said, "How are you feeling?"

I took a second to think about this. It was really hard to tell, since I didn't know how I was supposed to feel. And that's what I told him.

He chuckled. "Yes, I know what you mean. But is there anything that would have bothered you if you were still human?"

"Well, my throat hurts a little. Is that what you mean?"

"Yes, that is it exactly. That scratchiness is your thirst. I'm really surprised you didn't notice it before…"

"I was a little preoccupied before…" I threw a glance in Alice and Emmet's direction, and they hung their heads.

"Well, I think we should take care of that," Edward said, taking my hand again.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, let's go. I still don't like being the center of attention…"

**A/N: Once again, I would like 5 reviews for this chapter. This story is waiting on you! I have all of it typed and uploaded so all you have to do is review! Flame if you think it's necessary! I respond to all of them, as well!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a whole month so I thought I'd update. I know I keep saying I'd update only after a certain number of reviews, but I decided to update anyway. I can't force you to review, all I can do is beg, plead, and cry. Anyway, I have one more chapter after this, then I might put up an epilogue. A sequel is coming your way, as well, so be happy! ***Important (to me) a/n at bottom!*****

**Disclaimer: NO!**

**EPOV**

"Yes, let's go," Bella said, and I walked over to the window. I pulled up the shade slowly so the sun didn't hurt her again and opened the window.

"What do you say to trying out this new body of yours? Let's see if you can make this jump without falling when you hit the ground."

"Alright. I feel up for a challenge."

She walked over to me and I jumped. It wasn't actually that far for us, but I didn't know how much she would be able to take just having been changed.

I looked up to where she was standing and saw her prepare herself.

"Take it a little slow at first, until we know-" I began. I stopped when she jumped and landed gracefully on the ground.

She walked over to me and said, "Come on, don't start acting like my dad." She stopped in front of me and put her hand over her heart. "I promise I won't hurt myself. Now let's go!"

She grabbed my hand and was dragging me down the lawn before I even noticed she'd moved.

"Come on, Edward! I thought you were supposed to be the fastest in the family!" Emmet yelled from the window.

I started running faster and shot him a glare. Bella was still running ahead of me, holding my hand.

We kept running until we got deeper into the woods. We slowed down so we wouldn't scare anything away.

Bella turned to me and said, "Is there anything important I should know about this? Any special technique?"

"Not really. We are stronger than anything you'd find up here and it's not like we're all that easy to hurt. Just find what you want and go for it."

Bella nodded and looked around slowly scanning for prey. I had a feeling hunting would be no problem for her. She had always been one to watch before acting, and that is just what she was doing.

She tensed and was off. I followed a little behind her just in case I was needed for anything. By the time I got to her she had already drained a large buck and was scanning for another.

She heard me come up behind her and turned around.

"Is there a limit as to how many I can take?"

"Not really, as long as you leave enough for them to breed so we have more. We don't want to have to move so soon after coming here."

"Alright," She said, and started scanning again.

And again, she was off after another. I followed a little farther back this time. When I finally reached her, she had taken down two does and was draining the last.

"If you keep this up, I won't be the fastest anymore…"

She finished and looked at me. Her eyes had turned a liquid gold and I knew she was done. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around her and put my chin on her head. We stood like this for a little while before she pulled away.

"Now I know why you said you feel like a monster. When you're thirsty, all you want to do is quench it. You just keep going until it's gone." She said quietly.

"I didn't want you to have to live this-"

"Please don't say you regret changing me. You saved my life." She whispered, looking down at her feet.

I put my hand under her chin and raised her face so she was looking at me.

"I would _never_ regret my choice to save your life, Bella. I only regret the life you have to live now," I gestured towards the deer and she nodded.

"As far as I see it, I'm an immortal vampire with the best immortal vampire boyfriend that saved my life and that I am going to spend the rest of eternity with. I also have four other immortal vampire best friends and two amazing immortal vampire parents that treat me just like my real parents did before the accident. That doesn't sound too bad to me."

I let out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said, and I kissed her, sealing our fate to spend the rest of eternity with the only person we would ever truly love.

**A/N: *** I'm a Beta now!*** so anyone who needs one, let me know! I'd prefer them to be Twilight stories, but if they are not, send me a summary and I'll see if I think I'd do a good job with it. Don't be shy!**

**Review Please! (Begging, pleading, and crying...)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know I said 5 reviews, but I feel bad about making the peeps that actually review wait, so I decided that I'm going to update once a week. It might not be on the same day every week, but that's the goal. It will be the same with all my other stories, too (whatever they will be...). Anyways, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is not 17, so I am not her!!!**

**BPOV**

I felt every ounce of Edward's love for me in that kiss, and I knew he'd be with me forever. There was no doubt in my mind and I liked it that way. I pulled away and looked into his liquid gold eyes.

"Let's go back to the house. We don't want Emmet's imagination to run away with crazy ideas of just what we're doing."

He smiled and let out a small laugh. "Yeah, he'd never let it go, nor would he believe that we were only getting you fed."

I grabbed his hand and we ran through the forest as fast as we could go. It was so exhilarating, having the wind whip through your hair as you ran so fast no human could possibly see you. I also had the love of my eternal life with me, and that just made it better.

We reached the edge of the woods and slowed down. We saw everyone staring out the window and Emmet suddenly came barreling out the front door, almost taking it off its hinges.

"Emmet! You break that door, you buy a new one _and_ you have to put it back on!" I heard Esme yell from inside the house.

"I was wondering what happened to you two!" Emmet said loudly, with a devilish grin on his face. "Does the 94-year-old virgin still hold his name?"

I quickly glanced at Edward and looked away. I my heart were still beating, I'd have had all the blood in my body in my cheeks.

"Yes, Emmet," Edward snapped. "I'd rather it be special than quick with someone easy, unlike some other people…" He ended, implying some major info and causing me to look back at Emmet.

Now it was Emmet's turn. "It was special! Just not as special as what I have now."

Without me even noticing, everyone had come out of the house and Rose was standing next to Emmet.

"Good answer," she said, reaching up and kissing his cheek.

I laughed lightly at this, knowing she would have come up with a plan to get back at him for any other comment. Carlisle walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he seemed to want to say something, but didn't know how.

"Why don't we go into the house? There are a few things that happened in that factory that I need cleared up."

Edward tensed at the mention of that building and I grabbed his hand. He jumped a little and he looked down at our hands before looking at me. I gave him a reassuring smile and he seemed to loosen a little. I gently tugged his hand in the direction of the house and he followed. Everyone walked in behind us and we went to the living room. I brought Edward over to the loveseat and we sat down. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He started slowly rubbing my back and I let out a contented sigh.

"You're luck I'm not human or I'd be falling asleep." I felt him chuckle under me.

"I don't think I would have minded."

Carlisle sat down with Esme on the other love seat. He had a serious expression on his usually calm face.

"I know this might be a little difficult to talk about so soon after it happened, but there are a few things that don't add up." He looked over at me and Edward.

"How was Edward able to hear you call out to him, Bella? He's never been able to hear you before. Can you hear her now?" he asked Edward.

"No, I can't hear a thing. I was wondering that, too." He looked at me. "How _was_ I able to hear you?"

I looked down and started twisting my hands. "I'm not really sure, but I'd like to find out."

"Maybe it's her power. She might have a constant block that she was able to drop because of her need to contact you," Jasper said, being the brainiac as usual.

The room was quiet for a second, until Carlisle said, "That is _definitely_ a possibility. She was blocked from him before, and it's not unheard of for a human to have some kind of immunity to a vampire's powers."

It got quiet again, and I just sat there playing with the bottom of Edward's shirt. They were causing me to be the center of attention again, and it was making me a little uncomfortable.

"Bella," I looked over at Carlisle. "Do you think you could try to let Edward read your thoughts?"

I looked up at Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess not, but I don't know how to do that."

"That's alright love." He kissed the top of my head. "We'll probably have to try different things before we find out what works, anyway."

I looked at him for another second before turning towards Carlisle and nodding my head.

"Well, I guess the first thing you could try is just concentrating on him, imagining him in your thoughts," Carlisle said.

I moved to the end of the seat and turned to face Edward. I sat there and concentrated on him. I tried really hard to focus, but I didn't feel anything happening.

"You getting anything, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"No, nothing." I got back into my original position on the seat, leaning into Edward with his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay…let's try something different. What did you do when you did it the first time, Bella?"

"Umm, I…don't…really know what it was. Everything was…gone, I guess. I didn't feel anything."

"So it was almost like this barrier…melted away…and then came back," Carlisle said.

"I…yeah, I guess."

"So, why don't you try that? Try imagining a wall in your mind, and it falling down."

"Okay…"

I closed my eyes and imagined a wall. It was a brick wall that looked about a mile high, even though I knew it wasn't. It was formidable, and almost made me think this was impossible. Then I felt Edward squeeze my hand and my confidence immediately rose. I "looked" at the wall again, and tried to imagine it crumbling down. At first, it was the same as before, nothing. Then something strange happened. I heard a loud crack and looked up. A huge gash had appeared near the top of the wall and the bricks around it were crumbling. Suddenly a huge piece fell to the ground, and the rest of the wall came with it. Dust rose quickly and I couldn't see anything. I knew I did what I had to, the only question was, did it work.

_Bella? Can you hear me?_

I jumped and looked at Edward.

"Was that you?"

He smiled. _Yup._

"Whoa! I thought you could only read people's minds, not talk to them, too!"

"Well, that's all I thought, too, until you asked me if it was me."

Both of us looked at Carlisle and the expression on our faces made him start laughing.

"Well, this is unexpected. I guess no one can argue that the two of you don't belong together."

That made me smile. I looked up at Edward and he was smiling, too.

"Hey, Alice, do you think you will be able to see my future now?"

"I'm not sure…Oh! Yes! I can see you know!" She yelled.

I flinched at the high pitch of her voice. I was still a little sensitive to sounds, I guess…

I felt Edward squeeze my shoulders.

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah, I'm fine. Her voice just got a little too high for me. You know, I could definitely get used to this._

_Hmm, I agree. I'm in the mid of the most beautiful woman in the world._

I sighed. _Yes, but does this mean I'm in the mind of the most gorgeous man?_

…_I guess it does…_

He kissed the top of my head and I laughed.

"Ugh, this is going to get annoying" Emmet whined. "We won't be able to hear anything they are saying to each other…"

"Yeah," Alice said. She sat there for a minute before she said, "Ya know, that might be a good thing. They're probably saying mushy gushy things about each other. I don't know about you, but just seeing that is more than enough for me."

"Hey!" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Yup. Definitely mushy thoughts. I don't feel so bad now… Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome, Emmet."

"Was there anything else you wanted to know about, Carlisle?" I asked before they could start on some other topic. "Oh, wait! What about everyone at school? What do they know?"

"Well," Edward started, "the police showed up at the fire just like we thought, and found your…blood on the floor." He choked out the last part. "They found all those…things, too, so everyone thinks you died. They had a memorial for you today after school."

"So, I can't go anymore? I can't go back to school?"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Actually, I don't see why you couldn't. You don't exactly look the same as you did before. I think you could pass as someone else. You could probably use the same name, as well, since everyone thinks you're…gone."

This made me really happy for some reason. I didn't want to leave all the friends I had made and now I knew that I could go back to them, even if I had to be a different Bella.

"You'd still have to wait until your bloodlust is under control before we even _think_ about you going back to school," Carlisle said.

"Yes, I know…"

"Oh, and to answer your question before, yes, I do have one last question. What did James tell you about the night Victoria was killed?"

I felt Edward tense again at the mention of James and squeezed his hand.

_Sorry, I just get flashbacks every time someone brings him up._

_I understand. It's okay, though. We have nothing to worry about anymore. He's gone._

_Yeah, you're right._ He looked down at me and kissed me.

"Ahem…" Carlisle said. We jumped apart and looked over at him. "Can we save this for later?"

"Uh, yeah. What was your question again?"

"What did he tell you about Victoria's death?"

"Oh, yeah. He told me something about how Victoria got tired of the way she was living with you and decided to go back to humans. He mentioned someone called the Volturi, too. What are they?"

"You could consider them the royalty of the vampire world. They are our enforcers. They make sure no humans find out about us, and if they do they are either killed or changed. Everything is kept secret. But what did that have to do with what happened?"

"He…he said she just set up a place for the humans to gather, and then she and he would feed. He said it never got that far, though. That the four of you showed up and ripped her apart and burned the pieces right in front of him."

"That's not completely true," Edward said. He had a faraway look in his eyes, like he was remembering the events of that day as they happened.

"No, it's not, but I see why he mentioned the Volturi to you now," Carlisle said. "Edward? Would you like to explain? It's more your story than mine."

I felt Edward nod his head.

"The truth about that night is that what Victoria had planned disgusted me, and I told the others. They agreed with me, and we decided she needed to be stopped. We didn't tell Esme or Carlisle in case anything went wrong. He mentioned the Volturi because she was going to perform her own version of a ritual that they have. The Volturi…they gather vacationers that visit their fortress into their main room and lock them in. They feed from these people until they are drained dry. Anyone who isn't fed from is killed on the spot. She was going to do the same. She gathered all those people together so that she and…he could feed from them. They were going to kill the rest. We weren't going to let that happen, so we killed her. Just stopping her once wouldn't have kept her from trying again. He survived because we thought he would learn from what he saw. But he didn't. His love made him blind to what was really happening."

He paused and I squeezed his hand again.

"I took no joy from her death. None of us did. It was necessary, so it was done. He swore he'd get his revenge on me, and he did. But he used you. I let my guard down after all those years, and gave him all the advantage he needed, and he took it." His voice was slowly rising.

He looked at me and said, "He took the only thing that mattered to me and used it to get his revenge. He took you and he killed you. And I didn't do anything to stop it. He hurt you and all I did was stand there and watch!" He was yelling now.

"Edward, please don't blame yourself for what happened. I know you didn't want him to hurt me more, so you stayed back, just like he told you to. I get it. Please don't beat yourself up. You did what you could."

"I should have been able to do something…I should have done something a long time ago…I-" I put my hands on each side of his face, cutting off his mumbling.

"Edward, please! Stop saying that! You did what you could, and that's all you had to do for me. Okay? That's all I ever would have expected of you. And, I'm still here, right? You didn't lose me. I'm still right here and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

I kept my hands on each side of his face and never looked away from his eyes. I could still see hurt and confusion in his eyes, but as I sat there it slowly faded to acceptance. He slowly lowered his head to my shoulder and I held it there. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I put one hand on his head, and the other on his back. We just sat there and I rubbed his back. Everyone else just sat there, not making a sound. I rested my head against his and his body started trembling. He was dry sobbing.

_Edward…_

I didn't know what to do. I had never seen him act like this. He never showed this much emotion. All I could think to do was hold him, so that's what I did. I rested my head on his and let him let his feelings out. I knew what happened had affected him, but I never would have thought this much.

We sat there for a while and he slowly stopped trembling. He kissed my neck and squeezed me.

_I'm sorry, Bella._

_For what? Finally showing your feelings?_

_Yeah, I guess…I shouldn't have broken down like that._

I hugged him harder. _No, it's alright. You need to let it out sometimes._

He was quiet again. He lifted his head a little and kissed my neck again. Then he sat up and looked at me.

"I love you, Bella. I don't know how to tell you just how much," Edward whispered.

"I think I have an idea," I said and kissed him. I tried to reassure him with that kiss, tried to put everything I felt into it.

I pulled away a little and looked at him. He looked slightly better and I smiled.

"Are you okay now?"

He smiled. "Yeah, as long as you never go away I'll be fine."

"I don't plan to."

"AWWWWWW!!!"

We spun around and saw Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet sitting on the edge of their seat with looks on their faces that you see on women watching a soap opera. Edward and I started laughing.

"You…completely ruined…the moment, you guys," I tried to say through my laughing.

"But that was so CUTE!" Alice said. Her eyes got really big as she said that.

I slowly stopped laughing and looked at Edward. He looked so happy and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"They remind me of us, Carlisle," Esme said smiling.

"Yeah, I think they are going to be stuck with the two of them making lovey faces at each other for the rest of our lives, our never-ending lives…"

"Why do you sound so depressed, Carlisle? At least he's not alone anymore," I said.

"No, I'm not. And neither are you," Edward said. "And you never will be, ever again."

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know the epiloguw is all that's left of this story. I didn't want to drag it out, but that means I have to get going on that sequel! I'm going to get on that now, so read and review! I need inspiration.**

**P.S.: If you have any ideas for the sequel, let me know! Even if you don't have an account, leave your idea in a review and I'll try to fit it in! I love hearing from you guys! ( the few that review...)**


	14. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

**BPOV**

We completed our senior year, all of us in the top ten of our class. None of us felt very guilty about having a little vampiric advantage in the knowledge area seeing as though no one else really worked that hard to try and get good grades. Well, except Angela, and she was right up there with us.

It was just another graduation for Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Edward, but it was my first, so they tried to make it my best. They didn't play any jokes or talk to each other during the ceremony. They were perfect angels, no pun intended...

Edward and I were still able to speak to each other mentally, which really annoyed Emmet. We could always count on his little "I'm being left out" fit, and we couldn't help but laugh. No one found Edward and my relationship very strange. They just assumed it was his way of mourning, since I still looked so much like my human self and I kept my name. Jessica and Angela immediately made friends with the "new" Bella and couldn't help but think something weird was going one in Forks.

"I mean, we just lost Bella and then you come and you might as well be her! You even have the same name!" Jess had gushed on my "first" day.

All I could do was laugh awkwardly. I hadn't gotten used to these conversations. I came back to school sooner than Carlisle expected. The reason…I could control myself around humans. They didn't draw me in like other newborns. I was extremely grateful when we realized this. I didn't want to be that vamp that had to be strapped down to a chair that was bolted to the floor just because whenever the scent of a human was around I'd freak out. I didn't need all that trouble.

The best part was when Edward brought out this tiny black box from inside his graduation robe. It was right before everyone was to toss their caps together. Apparently everyone knew but me, because no one else looked very surprised. I squealed as loud as Alice, which was a new record for me.

He laughed and got down on one knee in front of me.

"Bella, we have been through so much together so quickly, and have been able to stay together through it all. We can go through anything, and I know we'll come out of it together. Bella, I want to know we will be together forever, and that you feel the same way. Bella, will you marry me?"

I squealed again and wrapped my arms around his neck. I hugged him with so much force he actually fell over and everyone started laughing, as did he. I didn't care. Edward wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up so we were both standing.

"So, how shall I take that reaction?" He said, his crooked smile the biggest I'd ever seen it.

"YES! YESYESYES!"

He laughed and everyone else laughed, as well. I grabbed each side of his face and kissed him right in front of everyone. They all "awed" and started clapping. Edward lifted me up bridal style and never broke our kiss. I finally ended it, pretending to need to catch my breath.

"I CALL DIBS ON PLANNING THE WEDDING!" Alice yelled.

"WHAT?! OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Rose yelled back and everyone broke into renewed laughter.

Edward put me down and slipped the ring on my finger. I stared at it. It was gorgeous. There were tiny diamonds embedded in the top of gold band and a large diamond in the center. I took it off and looked on the inside.

_Together forever, and that means eternity_, it said. I slipped it back on and knew it would stay there forever.

"I told you that you'd never be alone again, didn't I?" He brushed a loose strand of hair from my face. I nodded and he kissed me again, but this time slowly.

He broke away and said, "Now let's finish this!" He turned back to the crowd in front of us. "One! Two! Three!" Everyone screamed and there was a shower of graduation caps. All of us grabbed ours and walked towards where Carlisle and Esme were waiting, people cheering as we walked by.

"So, shall we go?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes!" Alice yelled. She ran back up on stage at a fast human pace and yelled, "Party at the Cullen house!"

This caused more yelling and everyone started moving towards their cars.

Edward started walking towards the Volvo, but I gave his hand a squeeze.

_Shall we?_ I jerked my head towards the woods.

He smiled and motioned to Alice and Jasper to go on without us. They nodded and we ran home, hand in hand, like we would for the rest of eternity, no matter what got in our way…

**A/N: Well, I'm sad now…I finished my first story…Oh, well! On to the sequel! I'll post an AN on the end of this story once I get the first chapter up. It will probably be later today or tomorrow depending on the number of reviews I get for this one. See you then!**

**Remember, Read and Review!**


	15. SEQUEL!

**A/N: The sequel to this story has been posted!!! It's called Unconditional. I wrote an o.k. summary, but I might change it later on…Give it a chance!**

**Oh, and have a great summer!**

**-Angels of Twilight ;p**


End file.
